1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vessels' hulls, especially of sailboats, namely to hulls' shapes and way of designing such hulls.
2. Background of the Invention
Sailboats heel as wind pressure increases on the sails. As a result, the wetted surfaces shape of the boat's hull changes, losing its symmetry and making the boat turn to the windward side. To compensate for this, and in order to keep the boat on a straight course the helmsman needs to turn the rudder which then, being at an angle, creates an unnecessary drag underwater, slowing the boat's speed as a result.